villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Yowgmoth
Abilities Master Of The Machines : Yogmoth has complete control over all forms of Machinery, Bending them to it's will with merely a thought. Gears and Gyros turn, Engines Roar to it's beck and call. What is more, with merely a touch he can reform a machine from it's material to serve other purposes , or even absorb it (see below). However, his powers are greatly limited when he fights intelligent machines, or partly human, only able to disable some of their functions. Absorb machine: After at least five minutes of ceaseless concentration. Yowgmoth can absorb a machinery into it's body. That way, he can at will recreate it on his own, either forming it on his own form, or at a machinery he controls . He has "stored " As thus multiple devices on his mind, mostly weapons, computers, and many more. Physical Description What you shall First see of the nameless of is a man whose body is covered in a flowing Red cloak. As you however approach from a distance, his inhuman traits become more and more visible. He has not hands, only multiple mechanical tendrils coming out of his sleeves, glistening with a black oil. His face is a mixture of machinery and eerie Green Lights, covered by the darkness of his cloak, never to be seen. From his back some multiple mechanical appendages emerge, with tools, weapons, or items that have piqued his interest. Personality Yowgmoth May not have now the powers of his peak, but he sure behaves as that . He is utterly arrogant, believing himself to be nothings less than a god, and acting like that. He has a deep hatred for humans as well, and will slaughter as many as he could get away with , as long as it does not infringes with his mission. He will stop at nothing to regain his power and find his kin. Backstory In 2050, the nation of Heartania made their first attempt to Instigate a station in outer space, for further research and experimentation capable only in such an environment. It was the most massive space program of it's time, billions of dollars spent on it's construction and launch, capable of holding one hundred personel. Alas, it would be the greatest tragedy in the age of space faring, one that would make Heartania stay away from space since today. The station had Found Something. Yowgmoth, the Infinite Gyre, Laid Trapped in his shell, Enduring the Death of his universe with his brothers. But he landed on Earth....Defeated....Exiled... His power stolen. And there he was, discovered by the descendants of his tormentors . Legendary was his wrath . Upon seconds of his awakening, he seized command of the station's Electrical Systems, opening all airlocks at once, killing most of the crew in the cold voids of space. Those that survived had a far worse fate, as Yowgmoth deactivated the life support Systems. Finally, he took command of the ship's mighty engines, plummeting it to Earth, using it as a vessel of his return. Ever since, he was looking for his lost power, stolen by the hairless apes. He had turned the Debris of the Space station into his lair, a cacophony of metal , gears engines and oil, just east of Heatrania. The infinite Gear Walks the Land again, and he aims to return to his powers, after he wreaks his vengeance upon Humanity.